


Fifty Shades of Quinto

by satoucandy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoucandy/pseuds/satoucandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我因为三次元的事情，要A一段时间。这篇文可能会一周更两次，或者一个多月两个月都不更新，一切取决于我的状态。<br/>谢谢看文的各位，如果我的状态不是很糟糕的话，我会坚持写完的。</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris是被手机铃声吵醒的，Simon的大头照在屏幕上咧着嘴傻笑，笑得Chris一肚子气，干脆把手机从卧室门里扔了出去，砸在了走廊的墙上。谁知道手机质量实在太好，Simon的笑脸已经四分五裂，却还是依旧躺在地上神采奕奕地尖叫着。Chris光着脚下床，踢上卧室的门，终于清静了下来。但没过多久，床头的座机又响了。  
“喂！”Chris气呼呼地接起来，他知道Simon今天是铁了心不让他好好睡觉了。  
“Hey，Chris，你还没起床？”Simon的声音听起来很精神，“拜托，已经快十二点了宝贝。”  
“要你管。”Chris还在生气，他昨晚凌晨四点才睡，宿醉让他有点头疼，他一手按着太阳穴，一手抓着听筒，坐在床边上，阴着脸很不高兴的样子。  
可惜Simon看不到这个，他和Zoe刚从国外玩了一圈回来，现在亢奋的像是打了鸡血，浑身的劲儿不知道往哪使。他约Chris晚上去Karl家喝酒，Anton也会来。Chris看在Anton的面子上勉强答应了，毕竟已经快有半个月没有见到他了。  
晚上七点半，Chris准时出现在了Karl家门口。院子里已经布置了起来，张灯结彩，花哨的像是谁要结婚。Simon搂着Zoe站在那颗缠满了霓虹灯的树下面，端着一杯啤酒，不知道在跟Zoe说着什么。Anton一见到Chris就迎了上来，热情地给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
“好久不见。”Chris拍了拍他的后背，“你在俄罗斯的事处理的怎么样？”  
“都解决了。”Anton拉着Chris往Karl的方向走，他们边走边聊着最近发生的事。Anton离开纽约不到半个月，社交圈内却发生了好几件有意思的事。不过也有一成不变的——比如Karl，他和他老婆的关系还是没有半点缓和。  
这个聚会是私人性质的，来的都是熟人。Chris和朋友们打了个招呼，刚准备给Zoe带一杯酒过去，就看到她拿着包匆匆忙忙地离开了。Simon抱怨着走了过来，和Chris、Anton还有Karl站成了一个圈。  
他们随意地聊着天，Anton讲了他在俄罗斯的见闻。周围的几个朋友也聚了过来，分享着最近的八卦。Karl突然提到了一个叫Zachary Quinto的人，除了Chris以外，大家都是一副“哦那个家伙啊”的了然表情。  
“Quinto？”Chris觉得名字有点耳熟，但就是想不起这个人的脸来，“他是谁？”  
“是个变态。”Simon回答。  
“啥？”Chris瞪大眼睛，这个答案倒是很稀奇，Simon很少这么评价别人，“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”Simon不屑地撇了撇嘴，“变态就是变态咯，哪有为什么。”  
“Zachary Quinto你都不知道？”Karl把空了的酒杯放在一边，点燃了一支烟，“就是圈内出名的那个花心大萝卜。”  
Chris诚实地摇摇头：“不知道，我只是觉得名字挺耳熟。”  
“你问问你爸爸就知道了。”  
“所以为什么说他是变态？”Chris还是很好奇这个问题。  
挑起这个话题的Simon给他耐心地解释了一下：“Quinto很花心，男朋友一周一换，周周不重样，而且就喜欢那种漂亮的无脑花瓶。都这样了还有不少男人为了他死去活来的，闹到公司的也不是没有，我上次去接Zoe的时候就看到过。”  
“他是Zoe的老板？”  
“没错。”  
Chris若有所思地点点头：“你说他变态是因为他花心呢还是因为感觉到了威胁？”  
“那家伙是个纯Gay。”Simon翻了个白眼，“你瞎猜什么，我对他的不满都是来源于他老是搞砸我和Zoe的约会。”  
“哎对了，Chris，我记得你是单身？”Karl又拿出了他唯恐天下不乱的精神来，怂恿道：“要不你去和那个Quinto试试？”  
“对啊对啊。”Anton几个人立马附和，“小公主不是白叫的嘛。”  
Chris听到那个该死的外号就皱眉了，但是在场的都不怕他这招。Anton用手肘轻轻撞了Chris一下，Chris不高兴地摇头：“我不去。”  
“为什么？”Simon火上浇油，“对自己的魅力不自信？”  
“去你的，你有自信你去啊。”Chris打了Simon一拳，“我去勾搭他对我有什么好处？”  
“如果你把Quinto勾搭到手，并且能在一周的期限内先甩了他，我们就给你买艘游艇怎么样？”Karl提议。  
“那我要是没有搞定他呢？”  
“那你就要去华尔街裸奔一圈。”Simon朝着Chris坏笑。  
Chris又拍了他一巴掌：“当心我把你说的那些话告诉Zoe。”  
“你到底同意不同意？”对赌局兴趣满满地Anton催问道。  
Chris思考了两秒，以Zachary Quinto那个喜欢漂亮脸蛋的无脑土豪的个性，这个赌局他赢定了。正好他爸爸不肯卖游艇给他，白送上门的他再不收下就太不好意思了。  
不过Chris还有个问题：“你们得给我创造见面的条件，总不能让我自己送上门去倒贴吧？”  
Simon拍拍胸膛：“包在我身上了！”  
他们拟定了一套计划，就等着天时地利人和的时候实施。Chris坐在椅子上吹着风想着该怎么把Quinto勾搭到手的时候，突然想到了一件很严肃的事。  
他一把扯住喝得有点晕乎的Karl的袖子，问：“那个Zachary Quinto，长得怎么样？”  
“你还是外貌协会的？”Karl用鼻子哼了一声，“长得怎么样你到时候自己看就知道了。”  
“如果是个秃头胖子，我就把他灌醉了扒光了塞你被窝里。”Chris威胁Karl。  
“如果是个身材很棒的大帅哥就把你自己扒光了塞他被窝里？”Karl嘲笑Chris，“你还挺自私的。”  
Chris没说话，他虽然很想要游艇，但是还不至于为了游艇“卖身”给一个没长相没身材的老大叔。他心里很忐忑，如果Quinto真的是个让人觉得很抱歉的gay，他一定当场翻脸走人，哪怕因为毁约要在华尔街裸奔十圈。  
Simon利用了自家女朋友Zoe这个近水楼台，一周后成功邀请到了Zach。Zach没有怎么犹豫就踏进了这个披着社交宴会皮的陷阱，他穿着一身黑色的西装，和一家房地产公司的董事聊天的时候，Chris隔着一张放了食物的长桌，站在不远处打量着他。  
Chris没有打领带，他解开了两颗扣子，靠在一根漆金的柱子上盯着Zach看。Simon告诉他那个长得跟意大利黑手党似的男人就是他今晚的目标Zachary Quinto的时候，Chris一颗悬着的心才放了下来。  
Zach看上去比Chris成熟不少，他在和那个房地产商谈话的时候，快速地瞥了Chris好几眼。Chris就站在那个根柱子旁边，用他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着Zach看。Zach送走那个房地产商后，不紧不慢地朝着Chris站的方向走了过去。  
Chris没动，他的眼神有点挑衅的意味。Zach走过去，两个面对面地站着，对视了几秒后，突然同时放下手中的酒杯，一起往外面的阳台去了。  
Anton把门推开了一条缝，看着Chris和Zach猴急地抱在一起啃得你死我活惊天动地。Chris抱着Zach的脖子，Zach一手搂着Chris的腰，一手托着他的后脑勺，两个人的嘴唇狠狠地压在一起，大有一副以后再也不分开了的架势。Anton正在感慨其干柴烈火程度，打算拿出手机拍张照片的时候，Zach搂着Chris腰的手往下滑到了Chris的屁股上，还揉捏了两把。两个人的嘴唇微微分开了一下，Anton甚至看到了他们纠缠的舌头。  
Karl和Simon收到了Anton的短信：第一步成功，不过下次再要我做这种事，记得给我买副墨镜好吗？


	2. Chapter 2

Simon特意选择了一家酒店作为聚会的场地，就是为了方便眼下这件事。Zach和Chris在酒店的床上一边撕扯着彼此的衣服，一边疯狂地接吻。Chris衬衣上的纽扣被崩掉了好几个，他也不客气地把Zach的裤子蹂躏的够呛。同时做两件事的效率实在太低了，他们花了快五分钟才撤掉身上那些碍事的布料。Zach一边咬着Chris的锁骨，一边用手抚慰着Chris的阴茎。Chris倒在枕头上，微微后仰了脑袋，毫不掩饰地大声呻吟着。  
Zach很满意Chris在床上这么放得开，他见过几个咬着嘴唇死活不肯叫出声的，也许有人喜欢那种隐忍的风格，但Zach更偏爱Chris这种该叫就叫该咬就咬的类型。他含住Chris的乳头，用力地吮吸直到它挺立起来。Chris把手放在Zach后脑勺上，轻轻抓住他的头发。他好像很喜欢Zach这样对待他，Zach轻轻咬了咬Chris的乳头，然后用舌尖拨弄着，听着Chris发出愉悦的声音。  
Chris射了Zach一身，但Zach还硬着，他甚至还没有给Chris做扩张。Chris仰躺着，Zach分开他的双腿，挤了点润滑剂，试探着插入了一根手指。Chris还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，他哼唧了一声，有点不舒服地小幅度扭动了一下腰。Zach另一只手推着Chris的大腿内侧，让他的腿分的更开一点。等他能把三根手指送进Chris体内时，Chris也从高潮后的脱力状态恢复了过来。Chris抬高了腿，自己抱住了脚踝，完完全全对着Zach打开了自己。  
Zach扯过一个垫子垫在Chris腰下面，抬高了Chris的臀，好让他抽插时能拍到Chris的屁股。Zach的尺寸不错，技术也不赖，就是在床上有喜欢打屁股的怪癖。他和Chris做完了，把Chris翻了个身，对着Chris可怜的臀肉又揉又捏，还不轻不重地打了两巴掌。Chris轻轻颤抖着，后穴一张一合，吐出一点Zach射在里面的精液来。  
Zach问他：“要不要去洗一洗？”  
Chris撒娇：“你抱我去。”  
“啥？！”Zach看着和他身高差不多体重差不多的Chris，Chris躺在床上，伸直手臂等着Zach抱。Zach没办法，硬着头皮公主抱起Chris，把他放进浴缸里，两个人一起腻腻歪歪地洗了个澡。  
第二天一早，Zach和Chris几乎是同时醒来的。Chris趴在枕头上，脸朝着Zach这边，抬起手揉了揉眼睛。他半垂着睫毛，一点点蓝色像是裹在石头里的蓝宝石，似露非露，撩拨的Zach心痒难耐。  
Zach凑上去，在Chris的眼睛上亲了一下。Chris把Zach推开，Zach也不生气，他扑上去搂住Chris，在他耳边问他：“你愿意做我男朋友吗？”  
Chris愣了一下，他想起了自己的游艇，便立马点头答应道：“好啊。”  
游艇上钩了，有什么不好的呢？  
“对了。”Zach像是突然想到了什么，他问Chris：“昨晚一直没有机会问的你名字，我叫Zachary Quinto，你叫什么？”  
“我的名字？我叫Chris Pine。”Chris回答。  
“Pine？”Zach重复了一遍Chris的姓氏，他心里一抖，“Robert Pine是你什么人？”  
“那是我爸爸。”Chris满不在乎地给出答案，和他的云淡风轻不同，Zach可是被吓的不轻。“What the fuck！”Zach在心里说了一句。他之前的交往对象都是些演员歌手模特之类的明星，那些男人需要曝光，他需要性，完美平等的交易。Zach还是第一次勾搭到娱乐圈外的漂亮富家子弟，他有点不知所措。  
Chris才不管这个，他懒洋洋地起身，一边穿拖鞋一边催促Zach：“别想那些无关紧要的事了，我爸爸是谁很重要吗？我饿了，我要吃东西。”  
Zach回过神来，他拿起一边的电话帮Chris叫了早餐。Chris先去洗漱了，等Zach洗了个澡擦着头发出来的时候，发现Chris已经坐在一边开始吃他的早餐了。Zach坐在Chris旁边，用毛巾擦着头发，看着Chris狼吞虎咽地吃。Chris吃完了自己的那份，转过头来可怜兮兮地看着Zach，Zach一扬下巴：“你吃吧，我不饿。”  
Chris得到了允许，立马转过去对着Zach的那份早餐努力了起来。他嘴巴里都是吃的，脸颊鼓起来，让Zach很想伸手掐一把或者在上面戳一下。不过经过一晚上的“深刻”了解，Zach知道，他如果敢这么干，一定会被Chris用盘子砸破脑袋。他艰难地管住自己的手，心不在焉地擦着头发，盯着Chris，感叹着吃东西的Chris真是可爱到词穷。  
Chris被Zach看的有点不好意思了，他咽下嘴里的食物，为自己辩解：“我昨天来参加酒会之前没有吃东西，本来以为酒会上会有好吃的，结果发现除了那几块超难吃的蛋糕什么都没有。而且你知道的……昨晚……昨晚体力消耗的太多了。”  
Zach笑出声：“没关系，你吃东西的样子很可爱。”  
他是真心实意夸赞Chris的，谁知道Chris好像很不喜欢别人说他可爱似的，不高兴地皱了皱眉，背过身子去继续吃东西，不肯和Zach说话了。  
Zach也不理Chris，他偷偷发了条短信给Zoe，附上了Chris的名字，要Zoe帮他查一下Chris的背景资料。Zoe不愧是Zach的得力助手，Chris吃完东西躺在床上拍着肚子玩手机的时候，她就把Chris的资料用邮件发给Zach了。  
Zach打开，从头到尾仔细看了一遍。Chris确实是那个大集团boss Robert Pine的儿子，他毕业于UCB，主修商科，还有个英文的学位。他刚从UCB毕业回到纽约没多久，但是交往名单上已经有几个Zach很熟悉的名字了。  
看起来也是个和自己差不多的主，Zach心想。但Chris有这样的资本，他很可爱，女人们男人们都喜欢这种蓝眼睛小甜心。Zach当然也不能免俗，不过他告诉自己，最多一个星期，一个星期后，他们两不相欠。  
Zach原本打算要带Chris去别的地方玩一玩，结果Chris被他爸爸一个电话叫回公司去了。据Chris说，他回纽约的原因是因为他爸爸希望他以后可以入驻董事会，不过在这之前，他爸爸给了Chris一家小公司，让Chris先历练一下，而今天正好是Chris新官上任的第一天。  
Chris留了电话和公司地址给Zach，并且和Zach约好下班后一起去吃晚餐。他刚到公司没多久，秘书就打电话给他，说是有一位叫做Quinto的先生送了一束玫瑰花过来。  
Chris皱了皱眉，他不喜欢玫瑰花。原来在UCB的时候，也有不长眼的男生爱送他玫瑰花。在Chris看来，玫瑰花是送给女孩子的东西，这帮人真的把他当做“小公主”了不成？看到玫瑰花就神烦的Chris告诉秘书：“把花发给公司的女员工吧。”  
晚上Zach果然准时来接Chris吃饭了，他们俩就像连体婴儿似的走出了Chris公司的门。有拿到花的员工私下议论新上任的那个甜心总经理有个长得很帅的混血男朋友。  
Zach的花和他的人一样，每天都会准时准点的到Chris公司来报道。今天是第三天了，玫瑰花又被分发给了底下的员工，Chris处理着公司的事务，闲来无事的员工们在茶水间讨论着老板的八卦。  
“Pine和他男朋友都长得挺好看的，我听说他男朋友还是一家网络公司的总裁。”  
“Zachary Quinto嘛，就是那个Quinto，不然能每天送这么多玫瑰来变着法烧钱。”  
“我昨天和我男朋友约会的时候看到他们了，Quinto对Pine蛮好的，还给他拉椅子。”  
“那当然咯，谁知道Quinto花了多少心思才追到了我们总经理。”  
“不过听说Quinto之前都是找娱乐圈那些有脸蛋没脑子的花瓶，这次怎么就换了个漂亮聪明的？”  
“谁知道，也许是认真下来要结婚了呗。你们知道总经理的爸爸是谁吧？Quinto和总经理也算是门当户对了。”  
如此这般，类似的八卦短时间内充斥了Chris的公司。


	3. Chapter 3

Zach收到了一个商业酒会的邀请，他问Chris要不要一起去。Chris看了一眼酒会举行的地点，那家酒店的美食是出了名的，他思考了一秒，点了点头。  
晚上，Zach按照约定，去Chris家接他。门开了，Chris穿着一套阿玛尼的西装，头发打理得很整齐，只在额前留了一缕，卷成一个调皮的小卷儿。他从台阶上快步走下来，司机为Chris拉开了后座的车门。  
“Hi.”他坐进来，笑眯眯地看着Zach，问他：“我看起来怎么样？”  
Zach佯装思考，皱起眉头，盯着Chris看了半天，在他微微撅起嘴准备生气的时候才回答道：“Fascinating.”  
“啥？”Chris对这个答案不满意，Zach搂着他的肩膀想亲他，Chris不给面子地偏过头，躲开了那个吻。  
“好看。”Zach立马夸奖，“特别好看。”  
“现在说也晚了。”Chris想踹他一脚，但是鉴于Zach的黑色西装裤上留个脚印不太美观，会丢他的人，Chris还是忍了。他一路上都没有跟Zach说话，不论Zach在旁边怎么逗他开心，他都板着脸往窗外看。Zach有点泄气地把手搭在Chris大腿上，Chris一把拍开了他。  
“还挺傲娇的。”Zach心想。他有点担心等会儿到了酒会上，Chris也用这幅爱理不理的表情对着他。虽然没什么表情的Chris很好看，但笑起来的Chris更漂亮。  
车停在酒店门口，Zach先下了车，他等在台阶下，Chris很配合地和Zach并肩走进酒店，笑容比蹲在酒店门口的那几个记者手里的相机闪光灯还要耀眼。他脸上已经完全没有了刚才和Zach闹脾气时的模样，仪态端庄得体，让Zach觉得身边站着的，是一个教养良好的名门淑女。  
他发誓，他不是故意用这种词来形容Chris的。只是Zach真的，真的，从来没有见过男生两手交握放在肚脐的位置。  
Zach默默在心里责备了自己一句少见多怪，跟上Chris的步伐，带着他认识酒会上的商业巨头们。Chris一点也不怯场，面对着那些人侃侃而谈，进退有度，不论是经济还是文学，他都能聊上几句，Chris的涉猎范围很广，这是Zach今天才发现的事。  
Zach很欣赏这样的Chris。一直以来，比起那些单纯只是长相漂亮的男人，Chris这种又聪明又帅气的更让Zach着迷，也更容易让他心动。可惜对于一些天赋美貌的家伙来说，智慧变成了累赘，他们巴不得把所有的时间都用来穿梭在各种各样的聚会里，认识大人物，反正那张漂亮脸蛋会帮助他们很快的上位。青春有限，趁着年轻，能捞一笔是一笔的思想令Zach作呕。他有过很多这样的花瓶男友，他们当中没有一个人留在了Zach身边。  
很多人都觉得Zach是个薄情而且多情的人，只有他自己知道，他一直在寻找一个人，一个像Chris这样的，不仅仅有一副漂亮的皮囊，还有一个聪明的大脑。Chris可以陪他玩乐，也能帮他分担他的事业，简直是最完美的伴侣。  
今天是他们交往的第四天，Zach的不少男友到了这个时候都会让Zach觉得厌烦，恨不得马上甩掉。但Chris不一样，Zach看着身边的伴侣，看着他的笑容和他那双锦上添花的漂亮眼睛，觉得自己的心快要被不知道哪来的对Chris的迷恋占满了。  
“管他是谁的儿子。”Zach心想，“我喜欢他，他就得是我的男朋友。”  
酒会结束，Zach体贴地把喝了酒，有点晕的Chris送回了家。Chris家没有人，他给Chris换了睡衣，盖好被子才离开。Zach临走前倒了一杯水放在Chris的床头，Chris躺在床上睡不着，他看着天花板，掰着手指头算了算，他和Zach的一周情侣快要做到头了。  
是时候该和Zach分手了，Chris告诉自己，只需要一条短信，或者一个电话，游艇就到手了。  
Chris咬了咬嘴唇，翻了个身侧躺着。Zach刚才端来的那杯水孤单单地放在床头的柜子上，窗外的月光安静地照着它，诱惑着Chris拿起它喝一口。喝光了水重新躺回床上的Chris更睡不着了，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，突然有点舍不得和Zach分开了。  
Zach对他太好了，好到让Chris舍不得放手。虽然Chris从小不缺宠爱，但Zach给他的，是完全不一样的。这种无条件的爱和宠溺，Chris没有从任何男朋友或者女朋友身上得到过，他喜欢这个。Chris郁闷地把被子蒙到脸上，在黑暗里眨了眨眼睛。游艇又浮现在了Chris的脑袋里，他捏了两把被角，犹豫了十分钟，决定还是为了游艇牺牲Zach。  
Simon又是一大早给Chris打电话，他约Chris下班后到他们经常聚会的那家酒吧来。Chris没睡醒，随口问了句：“晚上有什么大事吗？”  
“当然有！”Simon激动地拍了一把桌子，声音透过听筒传了过来，“今天是你们交往的第五天了，你在等着Zach甩了你吗？游艇你还要不要了？”  
游艇……对，游艇！  
Chris精神了起来，虽然和Zach分手这件事让他有点不好受，但他还是答应了Simon。Zach中午刚嘱咐Zoe再订束玫瑰送到Chris公司，就收到了Chris短信。他告诉Zach：我晚上有点事，就不和你一起吃饭了，你不用来我公司找我了。  
Zach回复：好的，宝贝，如果你改变主意随时都可以打电话给我。  
短信发过去很久都没有收到回复，Zach猜Chris大概是在忙。他下了班就一个人开车回了家，随便捣鼓了点东西吃了，躺在沙发上看电影。  
他的心思也不全在电影上，Zach一边吃着薯片，一边走神想着，他是不是该和Chris开始一段长期的感情？Chris很可爱，很聪明，床上的表现也让Zach非常满意。这样的男朋友，错过了就太遗憾了。  
他正想着自己是不是应该给Chris打个电话，探探Chris的口风时，放在茶几上的手机突然响了。Zach放下薯片，抽过一张纸巾擦了擦手指，拿起手机，发现是Chris打来的电话。  
他们还挺心有灵犀的，Zach想着，点下了接听。  
“嘿，宝贝，现在打电话给我是想让我去公司接你吃晚饭吗？”Zach看了看手表，晚上七点，还不算太晚。  
Chris在电话那头干巴巴地笑了一声，说：“不是。”  
“那是怎么了？”Zach认真听着，Chris那边有点嘈杂，他好像在酒吧之类的地方。  
“我们分手吧。”Chris假装平静地说出他排练了好久的句子，“对不起，Zach，我有点厌烦了。”  
Zach愣住了，他僵在了沙发上，分手的话太出乎意料，他有点反应不过来。听筒里传来嬉笑和鼓掌的声音，Zach还没来得及说点什么，Chris就挂了电话。等他再打过去的时候，Chris却怎么都不接电话了。打到第十五个的时候，Chris干脆关了机。  
Zach气疯了，他刚准备认认真真地和Chris谈恋爱，Chris却反过来甩了他。这件事太挑战Zach的自尊了，他丢下没看完的电影，换了衣服，拿起手机和车钥匙就冲了出去。  
他把车从车库里开了出来，在导航仪上输入了Chris家的地址。昨晚酒会前他刚去过一次，那栋别墅门口有个不错的位置可以蹲守。Zach把车停在那个位置，打算在Chris家门口等Chris回来好好问问他分手到底是怎么回事。  
但是Zach等了一夜，也没有看到Chris的人影。他困的要命，正打算上门去按门铃的时候，发现别墅的大门开了。穿着一身运动服打算去晨练的Robert Pine看到了Zach，他对这个有才的年轻人印象很不错，虽然Pine集团曾经收购Zach的公司未果，但Robert Pine很敬佩Zach的头脑，他当时还感叹过，自家那个不省心的儿子怎么就不能像Zach一样呢？  
Zach也认识Robert Pine，他先走上去打了招呼，询问Chris的去向。Robert一看就知道又是一个被自家儿子迷晕了头的傻小子，没想到Chris魅力还挺大，连Zachary Quinto都能拿下。  
Robert告诉Zach：“你回去吧，Chris昨晚和朋友出去喝酒，喝醉了留在朋友家了，今天是周末，他也不会回来。”


	4. Chapter 4

因为接了个新项目，公司这周末要加班。Zoe到公司的时候，新来的总裁秘书Alice告诉Zoe，Zach脸色很差的在办公室里坐了一个多小时，没人敢问他怎么了。Zoe疑惑地抬起手腕看了看表，现在是早上八点四十七分，距离公司的上班时间还有十三分钟，Zach来这么早干嘛？  
“发生什么事了？”Zoe问Alice，Zach一般是准点到公司，他自从谈了新男友，心情一直都不错，今天是哪根筋不对了，这么早来公司抓迟到吗？  
“谁知道呢。”Alice撇了撇嘴，“我刚才给他送咖啡，他嫌太淡了要我换一杯。我又换了一杯送进去，他还是不喝。难道要我把咖啡豆磨成粉用水拌一拌给他端进去？”  
“行了，你忙你的去吧。”Zoe支开了Alice，她尽量让自己的高跟鞋踩着地板的声音听起来不是那么刺耳，然后抬起手敲了敲门。  
“进来。”Zach的声音听起来和平时没什么区别，不过他有淡淡的黑眼圈，看上去没睡好的样子。Zoe把手里的蓝色文件夹放在桌上，收回手站直了身子。  
“请您签字。”Zoe说。  
Zach扭头看了看墙壁上的挂钟：“还没到上班的时间，文件先放在这，我待会签了打电话给你。”  
被低气压缠绕的Zach看上去有点可怕，Zoe明智地点了点头，关上总裁办公室的门出来了。九点公司开始上班的时候，Zach却拿着车钥匙光明正大地走出了公司大门，迟到的部门经理在停车场碰见了Zach，他说Zach压根就没看他一眼，车门一摔一脚油门就往出口去了。  
Zach直接回了家，路上他又给Chris打了个电话，对方依旧关机中。他气得午饭都没吃，在床上睡了一整天，到晚上八点多才醒来。丢在床头柜子上的手机只有一个Zoe的未接来电，估计是催他签文件，Zach没有回。  
好在Zoe手里那份文件并不着急，否则她就得加班跑到Zach家去了。Simon来公司楼下接Zoe去吃晚餐，两个人躺在Simon家沙发上看电影时，Zoe说起了今天Zach的反常表现。  
“他来公司的时候从不早到，更不会早退。但是今天这两种情况都发生了，我进去给他送文件的时候，明显感觉到Zach今天心情很糟糕。”  
“大概失恋了。”Simon随口说道，昨晚他和Karl、Anton还有聚会的主角Chris一直闹到凌晨三点多，Zach疯狂地打Chris的电话，Simon建议Chris把手机扔进马桶冲一冲，几杯酒下肚，Chris最后居然真的采纳了这个意见。最后醉得稀烂的Chris被Karl拖回了家，现在大概正在Karl的阳台上看着星星考虑要个怎么样的游艇呢。  
“真的？”Zoe也没当真，她只是顺着话题这么说了一句，结果Simon就跟她说了实话。  
“真的，Chris和他分手了。”  
“你怎么知道？”Zoe猛地坐直了身子，看着Simon，“你在场？”  
“事实上，这整件事，都是我——不对，我们策划的。”Simon有点炫耀的意思，“Chris和我们打了个赌。”  
“什么赌？”Zoe眯起眼睛。  
“Chris如果能把Zach搞到手并且在Zach和他说分手之前甩了Zach，我们就给Chris买艘游艇。要是Chris没做到，就得去华尔街裸奔。”  
Zoe：“……为什么要打这个赌？”  
Simon：“因为我们无聊。”  
第二天一大早，Zoe接到Zach的电话，要她把昨天的文件送到他家里来。公司几个姑娘催着Zoe去打听一下加了一周末的班，什么时候才能休息。Zoe开车到Zach家时，Zach刚洗过澡，穿着睡袍坐在餐桌前喝咖啡。他看起来比昨天好多了，Zoe把文件递给他，他也很快地签了。  
“Mr.Quinto。”  
“恩？”  
“关于公司加班后放假的安排……”  
“项目做完再说。”  
“我知道了。”Zoe仿佛已经听到了大家的哀嚎声，连着上两周的班，她觉得自己要吐了。Zach这种因为自己失恋就压榨全公司的人的老板，实在可恶。  
不过Zoe还是拿出了手机记下Zach说的，她把备忘录往前翻了翻，问Zach：“明天的红玫瑰还需要订吗？”  
Zach愣了一下：“不需要了。”  
Zoe在假装不知情和把真相告诉Zach之间犹豫了两秒，最后她决定，还是站在一个朋友的角度，劝劝Zach，毕竟Zach好像很受打击的样子，她应该帮Zach早点走出失恋的阴影。  
“Zach。”Zoe顿了一下，“有件事我觉得你有必要知道。”  
“什么事？”  
“Chris Pine他并不是真的想和你交往的，这只是个无聊的赌局而已。”Zoe观察着Zach的表情，在她说这是个赌局的时候，Zach瞪大了眼睛，皱起眉头，手紧紧捏住杯子，抿起嘴唇看着她。  
“继续。”  
“Chris和朋友打赌，如果他能先甩了你，就能得到一艘游艇。”  
Zoe最后一个词出口，Zach觉得他要被气炸了。这简直匪夷所思，Chris居然敢用他打赌，更让Zach不满的是，自己居然只值一艘游艇？！  
“该死的Chris。”Zach几乎是咬牙切齿了，不顾Zoe还在旁边，自言自语道，“我一定会把你追回来的。”  
Zoe听到这句话吓了一跳，Zach这反应不对啊，人家甩了他他还要倒贴，这不像Zach的风格。  
“我会让你爱上我。”Zach继续自言自语，“然后再甩了你。”  
他的声音听起来恶狠狠的，配上他的表情，Zoe觉得Zach有点像个正在预谋怎么行凶的变态杀人狂之类的。正巧公司打电话来催她回去，Zoe便告辞了。  
Chris从Karl家回去，已经是周日晚上九点以后的事了。Robert告诉Chris：“Zachary Quinto来找过你。”  
“我知道了。”佣人接过他的外套，Chris倒了杯水，喝完之后回了自己的房间。他的头现在还有点疼，明天还要上班，他得抓紧时间好好休息。Robert在客厅继续看着电视，他没有过问Chris和Zach的事的打算，年轻人的问题他们自己会解决的。  
星期一的中午，Chris本以为不会有玫瑰花了，但是没想到，到了平时送花的时间点，花店的小哥抱了一束更大的红玫瑰走进了公司。公司里的男女员工一人拿了一枝后，还剩了一大捧，Chris没办法，只能让秘书找了个大花瓶插了摆在公司前台。  
下午五点，Chris走出写字楼的门，准备附近一家餐厅和Karl一起吃晚饭，突然有辆车迅速地开过来停在了Chris面前。Chris被吓得后退了一步，副驾驶座的门打开了，Zach探出头来，对Chris露出一个灿烂的笑脸。  
“上车，我带你去吃好吃的。”Zach诱惑Chris，他虽然只和Chris交往了不到一周，但是深谙Chris吃货的本性。  
Chris又往后退了一步，Zach怀疑自己是不是表情太过凶恶吓到了Chris。他在离开公司之前特意对着镜子练习过的，用灿烂的笑脸掩盖了他想用鞭子抽Chris一顿的内心。  
“不用了。”Chris摇摇头，“我和Karl有约了。”  
“那我送你去。”Zach不肯罢休，他都快从副驾驶座爬出来了。Chris之前怎么没发现Zach长着这么一张黑社会的脸，他笑起来也并没有让Chris觉得放松。公司里有员工陆陆续续走出来，如果不是怕被笑话，Chris甚至想拔腿就跑。  
太可怕了……  
Zach太可怕了。


	5. Chapter 5

Chris把这件事告诉了Karl，他本意是发发牢骚，顺便撒个娇。但Karl不吃这一套，他狠狠地嘲笑了Chris。  
“我只能说——你活该，亲爱的。你以为Zachary Quinto是吃素的？”Karl切着盘子里的牛排，Chris坐在他对面喝着汤，“他肯定不会放过你的，这只是个开始。”  
Karl说的一点也没错，Chris第二天就在自己家门口看到了Zach的车——一辆银色的兰博基尼。Robert走在Chris后面，打算去晨跑。他看见Zach从车里钻出来，几乎是粗暴地扯着Chris的袖子把他拖进了副驾驶座。  
Robert耸了耸肩，当做没看到。他假装四处看风景，却在自家的花圃里看到一个戴着黑色帽子拿着相机的男人。Robert把他揪了出来，发现相机里仅有的几张照片都是刚才拉拉扯扯的Zach和Chris。  
Zach开着那辆惹眼的车，一路上都徘徊在超速的边缘。Chris紧紧靠着车门，抓住安全带，像是随时准备跳车。但Zach的车速太快了，他几次看了看车窗外都没有勇气。好在车稳稳地停在了Chris公司的楼下，Zach很绅士地给他打开了车门。  
“Baby，晚上我来接你。”  
Chris摇头：“不用了，Zach，我想我们……”  
“一定要的。”Zach打断了Chris的话，他抬手帮Chris整理了一下领带，然后亲了亲他的面颊。  
“快去上班吧。”Zach放开了手，和Chris对视了三秒。三秒后，Chris连句再见都没说，风一样地冲进了旋转门内。前台负责接待的Rebecca发誓，Chris走进公司的样子活像是在逃命。  
中午Chris又收到了那该死的玫瑰花，他这次直接把花全插进了垃圾桶里。坐在办公桌后面，Chris用钢笔敲着桌面，发着呆。他一想到Zach那张似笑非笑的脸就浑身发毛，分手带来的那一点点失落都被吓没了。  
下午四点半，Chris拉开百叶窗往外面看，楼下端端正正停着一辆橙色的兰博基尼。Zach靠在车上，朝着Chris挥了挥手。  
他立马转过身，把百叶窗重新合上。过了两分钟，Chris的新手机震动了一下，一串陌生号码发来的短信被推送到了桌面。  
[Hi，宝贝，我看到你了。]  
[我也看到你了，如果不介意的话，别再叫我宝贝了好吗？]Chris回复。  
[当然可以，我亲爱的小公主。]  
[操你的，Zach！]  
Chris气呼呼地提前下了班，那束玫瑰花还插在公司门口的垃圾桶里，把垃圾桶搞得像个花篮。Zach换了个姿势靠在他的兰博基尼上，单手插兜，一手拿着手机，对着朝他走来的Chris连拍了好几张。  
“你拍我干嘛！”Chris伸手去抢手机，Zach轻松就躲开了。他绕到另外一边，低着头对着手机捣鼓了一会，回答：“做桌面。”  
Chris一下子不知道自己该说什么了。  
被迫和Zach一起吃了晚饭，又被迫被Zach送回家。这一路上Zach有无数个把他扒光了丢到沙漠或者扒了他皮做成灯罩的机会，Chris忐忑了很久，他想了一千种Zach收拾他的方法，但最后那些都没有实现。  
车停在Chris家门外，Zach帮他解开安全带，在他嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。  
“晚安吻。”他说，“晚安，亲爱的。”  
“晚安。”  
Chris红着脸按响了门铃，佣人帮他挂外套的时候，Robert从楼梯上走了下来。他看样子刚处理了一些事，心情很不错，笑着问Chris：“Quinto送你回来的？”  
Chris点了点头。  
Robert没有继续这个话题，他和Chris面对面坐在沙发上，聊起了Chris经营的那个公司这一周以来的业绩。Robert对Chris的表现还算满意，虽然没有夸奖他，但也没有过多苛责Chris。回到的房间的Chris洗了个澡，想踏踏实实睡一觉。他拿过手机打算设置个闹钟的时候，发现Zach二十分钟前给他发了短信。  
[明天早上我去接你，想吃什么早餐？]  
Chris想了想，回复：[火腿培根三明治。]  
因为不用在家里吃早餐，Chris晚起了十五分钟。他收拾好下楼的时候，Robert正坐在桌边看报纸，Katie跟他道了声早安。  
“早安。”他看了看周围，“妈妈呢？”  
“出去了。”  
“哇哦，真早。”Chris走下楼梯，“我也要出门了。”  
“Zachary来接你？”Katie笑着问道。  
Chris的步子停顿了一下：“什么？这有什么问题吗？”  
“你们把报纸的经济版都快变成娱乐版了。”Katie努了努嘴。  
Chris顺着Katie的意思，看了一眼Robert手里的报纸。他和Zach站在家门口的照片太显眼了，Chris觉得就算他摘了隐形眼镜也能看到。  
文章标题是：Zachary Quinto造访Chris Pine豪宅见家长，二人好事将近？  
“What the he……”  
“Chris！”  
Zach的声音从打开的窗户里钻了进来，Robert把报纸暂时从眼前移开，看着站在门口的Chris。Chris被他看得有点心虚，匆匆丢下一句“我走了”，就拉开家门头也不回地朝着Zach的方向跑了。  
.坐在车里，Chris咬着三明治向Zach抱怨：“那些该死的记者，成天瞎写。”  
“发生什么事了？”  
“你自己去买份报纸就知道了。”  
Chris有点闷闷不乐，他不知道Rober刚才看他的那一眼是什么意思。他爱玩，这事全家人都知道。但是报纸上突然把Zach写成他未婚夫一样的人物，Chris不知道他的爸爸妈妈还有姐姐是不是能接受这个。  
这不是小事，Chris越想越觉得不高兴。Simon约他喝酒，他一口答应了下来，毫不犹豫地放了Zach鸽子。Chris开了公司的车，和Karl三点多就不见了人影。Zach来晚了一步。他问Chris的秘书Chris去哪了，秘书说她不知道。  
Zach只好打电话给Zoe：“Chris和你男朋友在一起吗？”  
“我问一下。”  
过了一会儿，Zoe回电话给Zach，报上了他们今晚打算去的那家酒吧的地址。Zach准备去守株待兔，但公司突然有个会要开，他不得不先返回公司去加个班。结束会议离开公司时已经快十点半，Zach十一点过一分出现在了那家名叫Scorpion的酒吧门口。  
他等了快半个小时，终于看到Chris摇摇晃晃地从酒吧里走了出来。Chris还穿着早上那套西装，外套拎在手里，领带不见了，衬衫领口解开了三颗扣子。他看起来喝了不少酒，胸膛锁骨一直到脸颊都红了。  
Zach站在Chris的车旁边，看着Chris步履不稳地走过来，手在兜里摸了半天，才摸到了车钥匙。他按了好几下都没能把车门打开，Zach走过去，一把捏住Chris拿着车钥匙那只手，把他往自己的方向拉。  
“你干嘛！”Chris挣扎着想甩开Zach，但他醉得软绵绵的，Zach拖着他把他塞进副驾驶座，Chris还扭动着身子想逃开，“我要回家！”  
“别乱动。”Zach把他压在座椅上，拉过安全带给他扣好，“你都醉成这样的了，怎么回家？”  
“开车回家！”Chris伸了伸脖子，有理有据地反驳Zach。  
“你喝醉了，不能开车。”Zach启动车子，还要兼顾着旁边的Chris，“乖乖坐好了。”  
“要你管！我技术很好的！”Chris伸手去开车门，还好Zach先锁上了。打不开车门的Chris眼泪汪汪地看着Zach，Zach被他一迷惑，差点闯了红灯撞上一辆的士。  
“别那样看着我，求你。”Zach投降了，“闭上眼睛好好睡一觉，待会我们就到家了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我因为三次元的事情，要A一段时间。这篇文可能会一周更两次，或者一个多月两个月都不更新，一切取决于我的状态。  
> 谢谢看文的各位，如果我的状态不是很糟糕的话，我会坚持写完的。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

 

Zach并没有打算把Chris送回家，Zach家距离Scorpion只有不到一公里的距离，这显然是个更好的选择。他从后视镜上能看到后面有辆黑色的车一直跟着他们，Zach知道那里面坐着的肯定是那些在报纸上做文章的记者。 不过他并不像Chris那样，在意那些捕风捉影的东西，所以并不在意。  
Zach在市中心有一间公寓，那是Zach真正意义上的家，除了Zach本人外，只有他的哥哥Joe和他妈妈来过。把Chris带到这来让Zach觉得稍微有点不舒服，他小小地挣扎了一会儿。不过看在这家伙喝醉了还算安静的份上，Zach还是把导航的目的地设置成了公寓的地址。  
车子右拐，进入一条笔直宽敞的街道。那辆黑色的SUV还跟在后面，大有不达目的决不罢休的架势。可惜他们在门口就被拦下了，只能眼巴巴地看着Zach离开。  
把车在地下车库停好后，Zach摇醒了Chris。Chris醉得连安全带都解不开，Zach只能俯身去帮他。解开了安全带，Chris却耍赖坐在座椅上不肯起来，非要Zach把他从车上抱下去。  
无奈的Zach只得伸出手拦腰抱起Chris，Chris紧紧粘着他，双手环着Zach的脖子，傻笑着把脑袋埋在Zach的颈窝里蹭来蹭去。Zach努力地站稳，他想腾出手来关上敞开的车门却发现自己根本做不到，犹豫了一下，Zach低头向Chris求助。  
“Chris。”Zach试着喊怀里人的名字，他不知道Chris醉成这个样子还能不能听懂自己的话，“你能不能帮我关一下车门？”  
“嗯？”Chris抬起了头，他的脸颊上还泛着浅浅的红色，“关车门？”  
“没错。”Zach抱着Chris转了个身，Chris只要把手从他的脖子上拿下去，推一把车门就可以了。  
赖在Zach怀里的Chris抬头看了一眼车门，想都没想，抬脚就踹了过去。Zach差点被他弄了个趔趄，车门被摔上的声音回荡在停车场里。黑色的奔驰上留下了一个非常显眼的脚印，Zach气得瞪了Chris一眼，却发现对方根本没有在看他。  
地下停车场里的空气泛着粘腻的热度，Zach抱着Chris没走几步就有点呼吸困难。他试着跟Chris商量：“你能不能自己走？”  
Chris没有回答他，Zach怀疑这家伙是不是已经睡着了。他任命地迈开步子，艰难地在停车场内跋涉着，他从来没有觉得从他的停车位到楼梯口的路这么长。好不容易到了楼梯口，却被玻璃门挡在了外面，已经超过了规定的门禁时间，Zach需要刷卡才能进入楼内。他小心翼翼地放下Chris，后者的手还挂在他脖子上，整个人趴在Zach背上。  
Zach微微驼着背，刷过卡后拉开门。他转身的时候差点把Chris掀到地上，还好Zach反应迅速，搂着Chris的腰把人又拉了回来。两个人好不容易进入了电梯里，Zach靠在扶手上准备休息一下，Chris却压了上来。  
他大概还醉着，眼睛半睁半闭，长长的睫毛后有一抹若隐若现的蓝。Zach感觉到Chris的舌头舔上了他的嘴唇，慢慢的，细致地描绘着他嘴唇的轮廓。Chris的手抓着他的肩膀，下半身压过来，和Zach紧紧贴在一起。   
Chris吻得很陶醉，但就在Zach打算回应他的时候，他却突然后撤了身体。Zach从电梯的镜子里看到了自己张着嘴巴伸出舌头的蠢样子，他恼羞成怒地上前一步，捏着Chris的手腕把他扯过来压在镜子上，把自己的嘴唇覆上去。  
电梯门不合时宜地叮咚一声打开了，门口的人目瞪口呆地看着电梯里的这一幕。  
“Zachary。”Joe用一只脚挡住准备关闭的电梯门，抱着胳膊看着自己的弟弟，“我觉得我得提醒你一句，电梯里有摄像头。”  
“谢谢你的好意。”Zach放开Chris，他瞪了扫兴的Joe一眼后，拉着迷迷糊糊的Chris和Joe擦肩而过。  
唯恐天下不乱的Joe好心地提醒Zach：“避孕套在你卧室床头柜子的抽屉里，不够的话可以打电话给我，全天候为您服务。”  
Zach没理会Joe，他摔上门，把Chris丢进沙发里。他不在家的时候，Joe就是这儿的主人，不过还好，Joe并没有把他喜欢的那款“直男香”的味道搞得满屋子都是。  
换了鞋，Zach找了一双新拖鞋拿到沙发旁。Chris软软地靠在靠枕上，他大概是察觉到身边有人，于是抬起头对着Zach笑了一下。客厅的灯光很亮，Zach能看到Chris脸上新冒出的胡茬。他把手撑在沙发靠背上，慢慢俯下身子，Chris凑上来和他接吻。两个人毫无目的地吻了一分多钟，Zach实在觉得这个姿势很难受，于是主动打断了这个吻。  
他弯下腰帮Chris换了拖鞋后挨着Chris坐下，Chris翻身骑在Zach身上，不依不饶地又想和他接吻。他一边亲着Zach的嘴唇，一边扭着屁股蹭着Zach下身，还把手伸进Zach的衣服里去揉捏他的乳尖。Zach没想到Chris喝醉了会变得这么主动，这样的他倒是格外的有吸引力。  
享受了一会儿后，Zach伸手解开Chris的皮带丢到一边。他手扶上Chris的腰准备夺回主动地位，开始一场美妙的性爱时，Chris的动作却停了下来。  
他的屁股离开了Zach的大腿，嘴唇也和Zach的嘴唇分开了。Chris抽回手，低下头，半垂着睫毛看了看Zach的裤裆处鼓起的那一块，然后伸手摸了摸。  
Zach幻想着自己也许会得到一个超棒的手活，但Chris并没有如他所愿。挑逗了Zach一番后，Chris又坐回了他刚才的位置上。Zach觉得自己的老二都快涨破裤子跳出来了，Chris却一副没事人的样子靠在沙发上闭上眼睛准备睡觉了。  
Zach活了三十三年，从来没有遇到过这种事情。他愣了几秒，在Chris快要睡着的时候一把抱起Chris，把他从客厅抱到卧室，毫不客气地丢到了床上。卧室里没有开灯，还拉着厚厚的遮光帘，唯一的光源来自客厅的大吊灯。Chris睁眼看到床前站着一个高大的，表情凶恶的男人。他被吓了一跳，刚想叫Zach救他，对方一把按开了床头的夜灯。  
“Zach？”Chris叫了他的名字，但是Zach没有回应，他依旧保持着那个表情，那个动作，俯视着有点慌张的Chris。  
夜灯的光在卧室里铺开，暖暖的橙色并没有削弱Zach的气场，在Chris跳下床逃跑前，他翻出一根灰色的领带，麻利地把Chris的双手捆住绑在了床头。Zach虽然生气，可下手还是有分寸的，他并没有打算伤害Chris。但Chris并不这么想，莫名其妙被捆住了双手，他下意识地挣扎了起来。领带很快就把他的手腕磨疼了，怕痛的Chris挤出了两滴眼泪，看着Zach，求他解开。  
“犯了错就要受到惩罚。”Zach一本正经地板着脸，他在Chris挣扎的时候出去了一趟，取来了Joe的马鞭。Chris看了一眼马鞭前的鞭拍，控制不住地往床头的方向缩了缩。  
他想他大概知道Zachary Quinto这个变态想干嘛了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久违的更新⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


	7. Chapter 7

7.

“我、我会报警的。”Chris口齿不清地威胁Zach，他的手紧紧抓着床头的柱子，恨不得顺着它爬上去躲开拿着马鞭一脸狰狞的Zach。Zach并没有被Chris的威胁吓跑，他从床尾一步一步逼近Chris，边走边甩着手里的鞭子。Chris听到鞭子抽打空气的声音，他惊恐地紧盯着那个震动着的黑色鞭拍，生怕它下一秒就会抽到自己的胸口或者大腿上来。  
Zach欣赏着Chris的恐惧——这可是难得一见的景色，他恨不得找个DV全程录像。平时骄横跋扈的Chris此刻像个真正的小公主，他蜷缩着身子，瘪着嘴，用他那双被泪水浸过的蓝的发亮的漂亮眼睛勾引着Zach。Zach用鞭拍挑起Chris的下巴，马鞭顺着他的喉结、锁骨一路下滑。Chris颤抖着，狠狠地闭上眼睛，绷紧身子，做好准备，迎接那不知道什么时候就会到来的鞭打。  
让他意外的是，鞭子在锁骨上画了个圈后，并没有继续往下，而是停在了他的衬衣外面。Chris偷偷将眼睛睁开一条缝，从他的角度只看到Zach拉开的裤链。被深灰色的内裤包裹住的阴茎已经硬了起来，鼓起的轮廓让Chris有种舔上去把它含进嘴里的冲动。  
他迅速地将这个不得了的念头压了下去，Chris不死心地转动了一下手腕想挣脱束缚，布料和皮肤的摩擦疼得他咧了咧嘴。Zach的这条领带的质地真是该死的粗糙，Chris觉得他的手腕一定被磨破了。他可怜兮兮地抬起眼睛看着已经脱得只剩下内裤的Zach，想让他帮自己解开。  
Zach将马鞭放到了一边，Chris以为他要放过自己了，正放松了身体盘算着等双手重获自由后怎么收拾Zach时，Zach却突然摸上了他的腰带。  
“游戏正式开始之前，我们得做点准备。”  
“游戏？”Chris有种不好的预感，“你想干嘛？”  
Zach没有说话，他的手指下移，轻易地就拉开了Chris的裤子拉链。Chris猛地缩起腿，扭着腰使劲往另外一侧蹭，想借此甩掉Zach压在他腰间的手。可惜绑着他的那条领带限制了他的活动范围，不论Chris怎么努力，都逃不出Zach的手掌心。大概是耐心都被Chris刚才的恶意挑逗耗光了，Chris还刚移动了不到五厘米，就被Zach粗暴地抓住了脚踝。  
“别动。”Zach警告道，他捏着Chris的脚踝的那只手用了太大的力气，Chris立马就疼得红了眼眶。  
“我不动的话，你能不能放开我？”Chris软绵绵地哀求道，“求你了Zach，我好疼，我知道错了。”  
Zach眨了眨眼睛，犹豫着松了手上的力道。就在他的手指离开Chris的脚踝的那一秒，Chris立马挣脱他的手，狠狠地踹了他的小臂一脚。  
“操你的，Zachary你这个大变态！”Chris骂道，他接着酒劲抬起腰还想再踢Zach两脚解恨，却被翻身上床的Zach牢牢地压制住。Chris猝不及防地对上Zach的眼睛，那双棕色的眸子在橘色的灯光里莫名地像是要喷火。他乱蹬着的脚立马消停了下来，乖乖地躺在床上，重新摆出一副任君享用的样子。  
Zach突然冷笑了一声，他的手指有点发抖，不知道是因为生气，还是因为Chris刚才那一脚踢得太狠。Chris被他这幅阴冷的表情吓得不轻，和Zach认识这么久，平时虽然经常调侃Zach长得不像个好人，但他还是第一次看到Zach露出这样凶狠的表情。  
“还轮不到你操我，小公主。”Zach伸出手摸着Chris的脸，他加重了语气念出Chris平时最痛恨的外号，Chris却不敢表现出半点不满来。他有点后悔了，为什么一开始他要调戏Zach。  
“说点什么。”Zach的手指移动他的嘴唇上，Chris完全没有动张嘴咬他一口之类的心思。他顺着Zach的意思，开口叫了他的名字。  
“Zach。”Chris说，“亲爱的。”  
“不要试图讨好我。”Zach摇了摇头，“已经晚了。”  
马鞭躺在地板上，Zach这次顺利地脱掉了Chris的裤子。他把那条黑色西装裤和Chris深蓝色的内裤一起丢到门口去了，那条皮带却被单独留了下来。Chris看了它一眼，心里把送皮带给他的Karl骂了无数遍。  
希望它打起人来不会太疼，Chris默默祈祷。  
让Chris觉得安慰的是，Zach似乎并没有用皮带抽他的意思。Zach的挚爱显然是那条马鞭，他把Chris翻了个身，重新绑在床头的柱子上后，捡起了地上的马鞭。  
“我打算抽你十下。”马鞭在Chris的会阴处随意滑动着，Zach的语气听起来像是在谈论今晚的月色真美之类的，平静下藏着点雀跃。  
Chris跪在床上，被迫撅起屁股，膝盖陷进床垫里。他低着头，手紧紧抓着那根柱子，想象着自己和它相依为命。他觉得自己能分辨出Zach扬起鞭子的声音，那条可怕的东西正划破空气，朝着他的屁股抽过来。Chris咬紧牙关，绷紧肌肉准备好承受这个，却感觉到有个痒痒的东西从脊柱一路滑了下来。  
“Zach？”Chris不知道他在搞什么名堂，试探着喊了一声他的名字，剩余的话还没有出口，左边的屁股上突然挨了一下。  
这一鞭来得太突然，Chris根本没有做好准备。Zach并没有用力，但Chris还是惨叫了一声。他扭过头，眼泪汪汪地看着Zach，好像又打算用装可怜来麻痹Zach。  
Zach现在已经对Chris的这一招彻底免疫了，他没有给Chris太多适应的时间，马上又扬起了鞭子，在右边抽出了一条对称的痕迹。Zach下手并不重，鞭痕用不了多久就会消失。它们之所以看起来红得那么艳丽，全都要归功于Chris的屁股实在太白嫩。  
“你要哭了吗？”Zach弯下腰，凑近Chris的脸，看着他的眼睛，“这只是开始。”  
“我知道。”Chris吸了吸鼻子，他已经看清了形势，Zach今晚是不会放过他了，Chris不承认自己算是自尝苦果，疼痛带来的清明很快又被酒精搅乱了，他又开始胡言乱语，“但我不会哭的你这个混蛋，不管是鞭子还是你的老二，我都不怕。”  
“真棒，真有骨气。”Zach被他逗笑了，他扬起鞭子，“保持住，Christopher，别让我失望。”  
Chris用一声惨叫回应了Zach，他扭着屁股想躲开第四下，第五下，却没能如愿。让Zach意外的是，Chris的叫声渐渐地变得没有那么痛苦了。他的阴茎在慢慢地抬头，Zach伸手握住它然后上下撸动，Chris立刻发出了粘腻的呻吟。马鞭就这么被Zach随意地丢在了一边，他从床头的抽屉里翻出润滑剂和避孕套来，一边亲吻着Chris泛红的屁股，一边把手指探进了他的后穴。  
Chris在Zach进来时向后仰起头，手指紧紧绞着领带，有泪水从他的眼角滑落。Zach亲吻着他的脖子，在上面留下深浅不一的痕迹。他在Chris的体内冲撞着，Chris得抓着那根柱子保证自己不会被Zach顶得撞到床头上去。  
Zach粗重的喘息声包裹了Chris，Chris觉得自己要融化了。他已经顾不得被绑在床头的手腕会不会被自己扯得脱臼，不停打颤的大腿让他的身体不由自主地软了下去。Zach在他伤到自己前捞起了他的腰，停了下来，解开了那条领带。  
Zach没有抽出他的阴茎，而是直接就着插入的姿势帮Chris翻了身。Chris在Zach的阴茎碾过他体内的那一点时丢脸地哭叫着射了出来，他的手指紧紧抓着床单然后松开，一点点蓝色藏在他半掩的睫毛下，他整个人瘫软在床上，闭着眼睛喘息着，享受着高潮的余韵。  
Zach还硬邦邦地在Chris的后穴里进出着，Chris有些难受地蹙起眉头，催促着Zach快点射。  
“你也太持久了。”他懒洋洋地抱怨道，“快点射出来，我可不想等会又被你干得硬起来。”  
“我觉得。”Zach停顿了一小会儿，Chris这个提议意外的不错，“我可以。”  
“可以什么？”Chris问。  
Zach没有回答他，直到Chris真的又一次被Zach干到硬起来，他才明白那句话的意思。  
Chris跨坐在Zach的腿上，手臂搂着Zach的脖子，仰起头不知羞耻地大声呻吟着。Zach啃咬着他的乳头，狠狠地操着他的屁股，像是要把今晚在Chris那儿吃的亏都补回来。Chris没有反抗，他浑身发软，大脑混沌一团，除了快感其他的都不甚明晰。Chris甚至不知道他们到底做了多久，他好像睡了过去，醒来的时候已经是第二天的中午了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 炖的肉就是这么不香！！！！我简直不知道怎么办【哭着跑了


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Zach四仰八叉地躺在他的身边，一只脚横在Chris的肚子上，手搭在他的胸口，睡得正香。他们昨天太尽兴了，两个人谁都不记得要拉上卧室那厚厚的遮光帘。Chris被阳光刺得睁不开眼睛，他胡乱挣扎着从Zach毛茸茸的胳膊和大腿下逃了出来，Zach哼了一声，翻了个身背对着Chris继续睡了。  
Chris靠着床头坐起身来，他的屁股好像很疼，不过宿醉带来的头疼冲淡了这个，他一时想不起自己这是在哪。玻璃窗外的阳光照亮了这间陌生的卧室，他揉着太阳穴，好不容易适应了强烈的光线后转过头去看身边躺着的床伴。他依稀记得刚才搭在他身上的那条胳膊和腿的肌肉触感，所以并没有期待自己能看到一个金发大胸翘屁股的美女之类的。可在看到Zach光溜溜的后背和屁股时，Chris还是忍不住叫了出来。  
“操！”他吓得一个趔趄，差点从床上滚下去。Chris虽然只和Zach上过一次床，但他自信绝对不会认错——Chris的记忆力一向很好，况且，Zach的体毛数量也令Chris印象深刻。  
他的那一声音量不小，Zach被他吓得一个激灵，猛地翻身坐了起来。接近正午的太阳光照得Zach觉得自己下一秒就要瞎了，他抬起手挡住过强的光线，被遮挡的视线里只剩下Chris的大腿。  
“Zachary Quinto？”Chris还是有点不太相信自己看到的，他可从来没有和已经分手的情人再度滚上床的经历，“是你吗？”  
Zach点了点头，他面对着Chris，坐姿随意地叉开双腿，空出的另一只手指了指自己的下半身：“如假包换，你想检查一下吗？”  
Chris直接抬脚就踹了过来。  
Zach刚醒，有点反应迟钝，他看到了Chris的腿在动，但是根本来不及护住关键部位。Chris这一脚力道不小，大有要废了Zach的架势。可惜Chris选的角度不好，动作也不够到位，只勉勉强强踢在了Zach的大腿上，脚趾险险擦过Zach垂在两腿间的老二。  
Zach一手撑在身后的床垫上，迅速地往后蹭了一截子，还差点掉到地上去。他皱着脸，有点不高兴地问Chris：“你要谋杀我？”  
“正当防卫。”Chris晃了晃他的脚，他的屁股隐隐有点疼，这不是什么好现象，“你这个混蛋。”  
“这和正当防卫有什么关系？”Zach问，“难道你打算现在报警告诉警察我要强奸你？”  
“你用你那玩意对着我。”Chris一脸嫌弃地看着Zach的腿间，他做出个表情不容易，“我证据充足。”  
“亲爱的，说谎就不可爱了。”Zach翻了个白眼，用一种恶心的语气说道，“你昨晚可是爱死它了。”  
“闭嘴Zachary Quinto你这个王八蛋！”  
Chris恼羞成怒，顺手拿过一边的枕头就往Zach身上砸。枕头正正丢进Zach的腿间，Chris收回手时无意间瞥到自己手腕上的痕迹，他脸上刚微微露头的得意立马僵住了。这显然是被捆绑过的印记，Chris扫了一眼他的周围，在Zach的枕头和床头接触的的地方发现了一条领带。从宽度来看，这应该就是“作案工具”。  
Chris指着那条领带，问Zach：“你昨天晚上用它绑了我？”  
“你都不记得了？”  
疼痛从太阳穴放射般蔓延到整个头部，Chris只记得自己和Karl、Simon在酒吧喝酒，然后早上在Zach的卧室里醒来，中间的记忆全部是空白。  
他试着挪动了一下屁股，从腰部往下，到尾椎骨和屁股，再到那个私密的位置，都传来隐约的痛感。尤其是屁股上，疼得似乎尤其剧烈。他变了脸色，做了个更大幅度的动作，然后呲牙咧嘴地倒回了床垫上。  
逆着光Zach都能看到Chris眼睛里因为疼痛泛起的水雾，薄薄的一层，笼罩在他蓝色的瞳孔上，那一圈漂亮的蓝色一时间被衬得更加清澈。Zach愣住了，他没想到Chris会哭，不是那种为了达到目的装作可怜的哭，而是实打实的掉眼泪。  
“你……”Zach半天挤出一句话，“别哭啊Chris，别哭，求你了。”  
你一哭我心都要碎了。  
Chris抽了抽鼻子，眼泪还是在眼眶里打着转，只是没有流下来。他摸了摸自己的手腕上的伤痕和屁股，控诉道：“你果然和Simon说的一样，是个不折不扣的变态、混蛋、虐待狂！”  
“我是我是，你别哭。”Zach慌了手脚，他拉起Chris的手，亲了亲那些碍眼的痕迹。Chris没有甩开他，而是瘪着嘴写了一脸被虐待后的委屈，蓝色的瞳子像是被泪水浸透了，Zach生怕他一眨眼睛，眼泪就顺着脸颊落了下来。  
“你用那根领带绑了我，然后呢？”Chris不肯罢休地追问，他此刻正窝在Zach的怀里，抬起眼看Zach时活像在翻白眼。Zach低下头，吻了吻Chris的额头。他的吻轻柔干燥，Chris甚至没有分神去注意这个，那些软软地垂在Chris前额的发丝擦过Zach的嘴唇，像是一个简短的回应。  
“我。”Zach的嘴唇停留在Chris的额角，语气有点犹豫，“我用了马鞭。”  
“你打了我的屁股？！”Chris转头，差点和Zach撞上，他往后仰着身子拉开一个安全的距离，然后瞪着Zach，“你居然敢打我的屁股。”  
“这是情趣，亲爱的。”Zach厚着脸皮回答道，“你没有在电影里看过吗？”  
Chris当然知道，这只是和性相关的那些游戏里的一小部分。他微微噘嘴，像是在思考什么。过了几分钟，他问Zach：“我昨晚，表现的怎么样？”  
“完美。”  
“不是问这个，我是说我的反应。”Chris的喉结动了动，“我……喜欢这个吗？”  
Zach歪头想了几秒，然后肯定地点头：“你爱死这个了。”  
“是吗？”Chris撇嘴，他想不起昨晚发生的事了，不过自己发起酒疯那么厉害，如果不是真的很享受，也不会乖乖任Zach折腾。  
“你不信？”  
Chris没有理他，只是动了动他垫了软垫的屁股，换了个更舒服的姿势窝在Zach怀里。他睡得迷迷糊糊时，感觉到背后的人体靠枕消失了。Zach出去接了个电话，Zoe在那头吼着让他快点来公司开会，Zach回头看了一眼自己的卧室，硬生生改成了视频会议。  
Chris醒来也不敢起身，Zach那台笔记本的摄像头对准了床，他有一点动静他们昨天睡了一晚的事就会立马曝光，而他的游艇就飞走了。  
会议结束之后，Zach陪着Chris在床上一直窝到晚饭时间。中午没有进食的两个人都饿的要命，唯一的好消息是Chris的屁股好像已经好的差不多了，他们终于可以出去享受一下人生。Zach带着Chris去了附近最有名的的餐厅，看着他点了一桌东西，使劲往嘴巴里塞，完全不记得餐桌礼仪是何物。  
Zach虽然也很饿，但是他的食量没有Chris那么夸张。Chris摸着肚子心满意足地走向停车场，结完账才匆匆追上来的Zach问他：“要我送你回家吗？”  
“当然。”


	9. Chapter 9

Karl原本是打算向Chris兴师问罪的，昨天说好要喝通宵，结果Chris这个言而无信的小混蛋趁着他上厕所的空档偷偷跑了，还拿了他的车钥匙，害得他只能去Simon家睡客房。Zoe几乎用眼神杀死他，孤家寡人的Karl躺在Simon家冷冰冰的客房的床上，盯着天花板，满心的凄凉。  
他第二天起了个大早，忍着宿醉的头痛搭出租车到了Chris的公司。秘书没能拦住怒气冲冲的Karl，他踹开总经理办公室的大门，一屁股坐在Chris的皮椅上，说什么都不肯走。他管这招叫守株待兔——虽然“株”守住了，不过他要等的“兔”却一直不见人影。下午一点三十六分，Karl饿得前胸贴后背，扶着墙从Chris的办公室里走了出来。  
他和Chris的梁子，这下子算是结大了。  
作为老板的唯一好处就是，哪怕你旷工一整天也没有人敢说一个不字。Chris提着早餐，打着哈欠从电梯里走了出来，秘书已经把需要签字的文件和今天的行程表一起放在了他的桌子上。Chris看着小山一样的文件正觉得头疼呢，突然有个内线电话打了进来。  
“总经理，有您的花。”  
Chris看了一眼桌上的电子时钟，早上八点过七分，哪有人这个时候送花的？  
“帮我签收，然后老规矩，每人一朵。”  
“好的。”  
“对了。”Chris用笔尖点了点绿色的文件夹，比平时多问了一句，“是什么花？”  
“还是红玫瑰。”  
“……”  
Chris沉默地把听筒放回了原位，他不应该对Zach这种审美观单一乏味且庸俗的暴发户有任何期待的。  
他在开始工作前拿起手机发了条短信给Zach：你能不能停止这种早上八点送红玫瑰的愚蠢行径？  
Zach没有回复他。  
办公区再一次被玫瑰花的香味填满，女员工们却没有了第一次收到花的惊喜。人事部的Jane一边用手指拨弄着还带着水汽的玫瑰花瓣，一边和法务部的Susan打赌：“明天还会有。”  
“后天也一样。”Susan把花插进笔筒里，“我觉得，一个星期内，我每天都能得到一枝花装饰我的桌子。”  
“那么，这就代表，一个星期内的商业版肯定都是总经理和Quinto总裁的八卦。”  
“他们已经霸占这个版块好几个星期了。”  
“不过内容每天都不一样，像连续剧似的。”  
“谁说不是呢，一会儿恋爱一会分手一会儿又突然见家长好事将近……我都搞不清楚总经理现在和Quinto总裁到底是什么关系。”  
“只要还有花送来公司，那应该就是恋人关系吧。”  
茶水间的八卦话题从来都有Chris Pine和Zachary Quinto缠绵悱恻的爱情故事的一席之地，有时候不仅仅是女员工们关心这个，有些男性员工也会来插上一两句嘴。Chris对这件事并不知情，不过即便他知道了，也不能拿他们怎么样。毕竟整个城市的商界都在讨论他们，这场爱情不单单是他们之间的，也可能会变成Pine集团和Quinto科技之间的。总所周知，Robert Pine一直都想收购Quinto科技。如果Quinto科技真的并入Pine集团，那么Pine集团在曾经薄弱的互联网行业的竞争力毫无疑问会大大增强，而现在和Pine集团三分天下的另外两家公司也就不再是Pine集团的对手了。  
Zach今天代表Quinto科技出席了一个慈善活动，在活动上，他不可避免地被问到了Chris。那个女记者的问题很直接也很犀利，她问Zach：“Mr.Quinto，请问，你有没有怀疑过，Chris Pine接近你是另有目的呢？”  
“另有目的？”Zach好笑地挑了挑眉，“如果你是指金钱那方面，Chris可比我有钱多了。”  
“我指的是——”女记者不依不饶，“Pine集团一直试图收购Quinto科技这件事。”  
“如果你觉得Chris是Pine集团的‘美人计’，那么我可以非常负责任地告诉你，这位小姐，你错了。”Zach一向是迎难而上的，他不会逃避这个话题，“是我先追Chris的，也是我先爱上Chris的，我才是主动的那一方。”  
底下有人笑出声来，Zach的那句“我才是主动的那一方”被直接引用，成了第二天报道的标题，而那段采访在YouTube的播放量三个小时之内突破了七万人次。  
Chris被蒙在鼓里，他除了面前的文件，什么都不知道。手机被埋在一大堆报表下叫了一声，Chris艰难地把它挖出来，发现隔了快三个小时，Zach终于回了短信给他：Zoe说，早上的玫瑰花更新鲜美丽，也更配你。  
Chris现在想把手机从窗户里丢出去。  
晚上Zach忙着酒会，没有来接Chris，Karl在楼下把Chris堵了个正着，被坑了一顿晚饭后两个人又去酒吧玩到快十二点才回了家。Chris没有喝多少酒，他走进家门的时候，他的父亲正坐在沙发上，一边翻报纸，一边端起咖啡杯喝着咖啡。  
“Chris。”他听见开门的动静，放下报纸来，“我有事想和你说。”  
“怎么了？”Chris把衣服交给佣人，走到沙发上坐好。看着面前的父亲，他有点紧张，怕父亲问起他旷工和夜不归宿的事情。  
“集团近期有个庆典会议，具体日期我的秘书会通知你。”Robert不关心Chris心虚的事情，他提起了另外一个意料之外的话题。  
“我会把时间空出来的。”Chris应允，直觉告诉他，父亲应该还有什么要说，不过等了几秒，Robert却摆了摆手，让他回房间去。  
第二天下楼的时候，Chris发现坐在餐桌前的姐姐正在用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。他说不出那个眼神是什么意思——同情里带着点幸灾乐祸的嘲笑，还有些恨铁不成钢的遗憾。Katie还似笑非笑地勾起了嘴角，手里拿着一片烤好的抹了太多番茄酱的面包，直勾勾地盯着朝餐桌走来的Chris。  
“Katie，早上好，有什么不对的地方吗？”  
“一切如常。”Katie收回她的眼神，把报纸往自己的方向挪了挪。Chris今天起得很早，昨天的工作还没有做完，他得早点赶到公司去。Katie蹭了他的车，去找她的朋友逛街，Chris到公司的时间比预定的晚了几分钟。  
一踏出电梯，Chris就感觉到了从四面八方朝他射来的奇怪视线。不过当他转头朝着某个方向看过去的时候，却只能看到一个勤勤恳恳工作伏案工作的员工。Chris不知道这究竟是怎么了，他走进自己的办公室，在秘书送咖啡进来的时候，问道：“我脸上粘了什么东西，还是我今天穿反了裤子，或者大家今天早上集体磕了什么药？”  
“都没有，Mr,Pine，一切如常。”  
“那你告诉我，为什么今天大家都用一种见了鬼的眼神盯着我？”Chris往后仰了身子，靠在椅背上，瞪大眼睛看着自己的秘书。  
“那并不是见了鬼的眼神……”秘书不敢看Chris的蓝眼睛，“那只是……只是……”  
“只是？”  
“因为报纸。”秘书终于找到了一个可以脱身的办法，Chris看着那张该死的报纸上巨大的黑体加粗的“Zachary Quinto：‘我才是主动的那一方’”，忍不住爆了句粗口。  
“操你的主动的那一方，Zach你这个满嘴胡说八道的混球！”


	10. Chapter 10

鉴于那份报纸可观的发行量，Chris敢打赌，现在至少有半个城市的人——包括他的亲朋好友——都知道在他和Zach的关系中，他是出于所谓的被动地位的那一方了。  
这件事把Chris气得不轻，Zach的话是在赤裸裸地挑战他同为男性的魄力和尊严，Chris实在咽不下这口气，他决心向Zach讨个说法，顺便警告他不要再送那些蠢爆了的花到公司来了。  
“我恨死你了。”Chris气鼓鼓地盯着坐在自己面前的混球Zachary，他们在等上菜，这家餐厅的动作有点慢，Chris饿得怒气满满，恨不得用叉子戳Zach一顿来解气，“我好不容易在公司里建立起来的威严都被你破坏得一干二净，我现在觉得我就像个行走的笑柄。”  
“没有那么严重，相信我，亲爱的。”Zach没有被Chris的愤怒感染，他保持着风度和理智，“如果谁敢把你当做笑柄，你就炒了他，这是你让那些混蛋闭嘴的唯一方式。”  
“你这个暴君。”Chris在菜端上来之前短暂地瞪了Zach一眼，接下来的十几分钟内，他的眼睛都黏在了食物上。Zach不紧不慢地切着盘子里的鳕鱼，时不时抬头看着Chris仓鼠一样的吃相，然后控制不住地露出个微笑来。  
“我总觉得Zach看着Chris的时候有点傻。”Zoe和Simon坐在他们旁边，女秘书对着自家老板露出个鄙夷的表情，“我真想用手机把这一幕拍下来放到推特上去。”  
Simon问了个让Zoe很意外的问题：“Zach很喜欢和前男友一起吃饭逛街？”  
“什么？”Zoe翻了个白眼，“怎么可能，他对前男友这种生物避之不及，每次都是我帮他擦屁股。”  
“看来Chris是特别的？”Simon朝着那边努嘴，“他们分手后相处的倒是比交往的时候更融洽了。”  
Zoe犹豫着是不是要把Zach的“阴谋”告诉Simon——她可没有忘记，在Zach知道自己只值一艘游艇的那天早上，他恶狠狠地发誓，要把该死的Chris Pine重新追到手，让他爱上自己，然后惨无人道地甩了他！  
Simon给Zoe的酒杯里加了些红酒，然后用手撑着下巴，故意含情脉脉地看着她，暗示她别再盯着那对闹心的前情侣看了。约会时间，让那个喜欢压榨下属的Zachary离他们的恋爱生活远一点。  
Zoe收回了目光，同时把那个秘密暂时埋在了心里。她从没见过Zach在看着某一任男朋友时露出过这样的表情，也许Zach已经忘记那个阴谋了也说不定。  
Chris因为那则新闻报道被调侃了整整一个星期，等他的姐姐和损友们不再用那件事寻开心了之后，Chris才觉得自己的倒霉日子终于过去了。Pine集团的庆典会议在三天后，代表集团发言的重任落在了Chris肩上。他在准备演讲稿的间隙偷看了一眼来宾名单，果不其然，Zachary Quinto的大名赫然在列。  
看来Pine集团想吞并Quinto科技的野心，一直没有死。  
庆典的当天，Chris的姐姐为他准备了一套黑色的阿玛尼，努力地将Chris打扮成大众印象中那种商界骄子该有的样子。Chris的表现也没有让Robert失望，演讲台上的他，展现出了超越年龄的沉稳和可靠，气场十足，每一句话的停顿，每一个词的发音，都完美的无可挑剔。那双漂亮的眼睛利用他居高临下的优势，扫视过注视着Chris的每一个人。Zach被那抹蓝色撩拨地有点兴奋，他分辨得出有些人渴望的眼神，但Zach知道，台上这个光芒四射的人，是自己的。  
结束了演讲，Chris把自己淹没在人群里，随着Robert的步伐，与别人攀谈起来。他正和一位伯伯谈论着某只股票的走向时，Zach不知道从哪个角落突然钻了出来，他走到Chris身边，和那位伯伯打过招呼后，他的手非常自然地缠上了Chris的腰。  
Chris的表情僵硬了一下，不过与他谈话的伯伯却似乎并没有觉得这有什么不妥，甚至带了点玩笑性质地送了句祝福。Chris有点尴尬地好几次想要甩开Zach，却总被对方勾着腰扯回身边。碍于在场的人很多，Chris又不好发作，他只能掐了一把Zach的手，示意他应该收敛点。  
“别紧张，大家都知道我是你的男朋友。”Zach俯在Chris耳边，语调里带着笑意，“还有人认为我是你的未婚夫。”  
“去你的未婚夫！”Chris转过脸，在Zach耳畔磨了磨牙，他深知此刻缠着自己的这个男人有多无耻，也只好妥协，“你的手不许乱摸，只能放在这个位置，如果你乱摸的话我不客气了。”  
Zach没有把Chris的不客气放在心上，不过这样的场合，他也不好放肆。Chris的父亲时不时地朝着他们的方向看一眼，Chris也察觉到了父亲的目光，他的脸有点红，借着转身拿酒的动作踩了Zach一脚。  
“都怪你，被我爸看到了。”  
“你爸也没说什么啊。”Zach一脸无所谓，他和Chris打算去露台上透透气，顺便看看夜景。  
走上露台，Zach很自觉地松开了揽着Chris的腰的手。他们趴在栏杆上，低头往下看。楼下有个很大的游泳池，灯光未及之处，泛着深幽的蓝。Chris长长地呼出一口气，抱怨似的说了句：“我不喜欢这种场合，但我可以适应这种场合。”  
“你的要做的事已经做完了，不过酒会至少还有一个多小时，你想不想先走？”Zach提议道，酒会上混浊的带着酒精气息的空气让他也有些窒息。  
“去哪？”  
“我家。”Zach朝着Chris挑了挑眉，然后凑近他耳朵，“我买了新玩具。”  
Chris颤抖了一下，Zach呼出的热气喷在他敏感的耳廓上，让他的双腿有些发软，而双腿间的那个东西，却开始硬了起来。他不知道自己什么时候点了头，两个人偷偷溜出酒会，Zach的司机等在车里，把他们送回了Zach的公寓。  
两个人刚关上门就开始互相撕扯彼此的衣服，Chris把Zach的纽扣崩掉了一颗，Zach差点扯坏Chris裤子的拉链。Chris没能顺利地脱下Zach的衬衫，反倒是自己的裤子被扒到了脚踝。他不甘示弱地揪着Zach的衬衣领把Zach压在门板上吻了上去，舌头和舌头纠缠间，多余的唾液溢出口腔，顺着Chris好看的下巴滑落到脖颈上。原本处于主动地位的Chris很快就被Zach抢去了优势，这个漫长的吻结束时，Chris气喘吁吁地把自己脑袋顶在了Zach的肩胛骨上。  
“我们到床上去。”Zach抚摸着他的后背，Chris拉着他的手迈开了一步差点被自己的裤子绊倒。Zach大笑着作势要打横抱起Chris，却被Chris威胁要踢爆他的蛋。Chris有些不耐烦地踢到鞋子和裤子，然后光着屁股走到床边，坐下开始脱那双讨厌的袜子。他把自己身上所有的布料都丢下床的时候，Zach穿着一条紧身的拳击内裤，拿着一根马鞭，站在了床前。  
“我们可以开始了吗？”他问。  
Chris舔了舔嘴唇，然后点了点头。他的蓝眼睛里有些恐惧，更多的却是期待。Zach甚至怀疑自己听到了Chris咽口水的声音——他扬起鞭子，对着跪趴在床上的Chris高高撅起的屁股，力道适中地抽了一下。  
Chris发出一声疼痛混着快感的呻吟，没有过多的酒精做佐料，Chris在马鞭下获得的快感也并没有打折扣。Zach坏心眼地想，他真应该在Chris屁股上抽出个Z来，最好是那种可以留一辈子的，让Chris以后都不敢在他以外的人面前脱掉裤子。  
不过这么大胆的事，Zach也只能想想。在Chris屁股像个熟透的桃子似的泛起漂亮诱人的粉色时，Zach迅速抛弃了那根马鞭，然后捞过放在一旁的润滑剂。  
他一边用手指开拓着Chris的后穴，一边俯身亲吻着Chris的臀尖。Chris把脸埋在枕头里，发出难耐的喘息声。Zach吮着他的臀肉，发出色情的响声。润滑剂的水声也不甘示弱地插了进来，在空气里交织成让人脸红的音乐。  
“你他妈的到底干不干？”Chris觉得Zach这场前戏已经进行了快半个小时了，他的腿软得打颤，快要跪不住了，那个混蛋居然还在用手指玩弄他。  
Zach没有回答，但是Chris听到了他拆开避孕套的声音。那根熟悉的阴茎推入Chris的后穴时，两个人都发出一种极度满足的声音。Zach的抽插还是一如既往的有力且富有技巧，Chris被快感冲刷地迷迷糊糊间，决定不再计较什么主动地位被动地位的事了。


	11. Chapter 11

Simon推开Scorpion那扇熟悉的门时，Chris已经喝得半醉了。Karl和Anton看见他后猛地站起身，肩膀撞在了一起，疼得呲牙咧嘴地朝着他挥手。Chris举起酒杯，对着天花板大喊了一句：“敬迟到狂Simon！”  
“迟到你个头，都是你未婚夫，拖着Zoe加班到现在。”Simon气呼呼地在Chris对面坐下，灯光下Chris红着脸迷蒙着蓝眼睛对着他咧嘴一笑。  
“未婚夫？”Chris保持着那个有点像是傻笑的表情：“谁的未婚夫？”  
“你的啊。”  
“胡、胡说！”Chris把杯子砸在桌面上，他喝醉时生起气来会鼓起脸颊，活像只小仓鼠，“我才没有未婚夫！”  
“你还想骗我们。”Simon用指尖用力地点着桌面，“你和Zachary Quinto那个变态不是订婚了吗？”  
酒吧里突然开始播放一首很吵闹的歌曲，Chris迷迷糊糊只听到了几个单词，拼凑在一起后他才明白，Simon在诽谤他和变态订婚了。  
“你才和变态订婚了！”Chris怒道。  
“当心Zoe知道了揍你。”Karl拍了Chris一把，拿走了他面前的酒杯。Anton手里夹着一根烟，窝在沙发上一边发着短信，一边头也不抬地问Chris：“你和Quinto真的分手了吗？”  
“那当然。”即便是醉了五分，Chris还是心心念念着要捍卫游艇的所有权。他前几天才拿到那艘游艇，还没有机会出海，这群损友就想要回去，他才不会让他们得逞。  
“那网上和报纸上的那些照片是怎么回事？”Simon立马甩出了证据，“你们这分手，是假的吧？”  
Chris立马想起那些可恨的记者，成天守在他家附近，公司楼下，风雨无阻地偷拍他和Zach在一起的画面。  
“无话可说了吧？”Simon挑了挑眉，“还我们游艇！”  
“还有，说好的要去华尔街裸奔！”Anton丢掉手机，凑上来，眉开眼笑地和Karl一起看热闹。  
“游艇还给你们，但想要Chris裸奔，你们得经过我的同意。”  
Simon嘴里的变态神不知鬼不觉地突然出现在了Chris身后，他微微弯下腰，一手搂着Chris的肩膀，用眉骨“瞪着”Chris的几位损友。  
还没等Simon、Karl、Anton说话，Chris意外的第一个不高兴了。他一把挥开Zach的手，扭过头用水汪汪的蓝眼睛瞪着他：“我要游艇！我要当舰长！你走开！”  
“Chris……”  
“别喊我！我们已经分手了！”  
“宝贝你醉了。”Zach伸手按住Chris的肩膀，“乖，别闹了，你想要游艇我买给你，想要多大都可以。”  
“真的？！”Chris的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“我爹都不肯买给我。”  
Karl翻了白眼：“所以Zachary Quinto对你是真爱啊，赶紧收拾收拾嫁过去吧。”  
Chris扭头对着Karl一笑：“你嫉妒我。”  
“没错，我嫉妒死你了小公主。”Karl简直要崩溃了，他今天刚和他的前妻在电话里吵了一架，晚上居然还要在酒吧看这对狗男男秀恩爱，他的人生未免也太惨了。  
好在Zach比较体谅他，在剩余三人的目送中，他强行搂着Chris的肩膀，把他带离了这家酒吧。步伐虚浮的Chris整个人都依靠着Zach，他的脑袋搁在Zach的肩膀上，呼出的带着酒精味道的气息全部都钻进了Zach的衬衫领口。  
“我要买游艇！”Chris一手抓着Zach的前襟，对着他的耳朵大喊，“最大的那种！”  
“买买买，你要什么我就给你买什么。”Zach真怕自己的耳朵被Chris震聋，立马对Chris提出的要求满口答应。几个路过的女孩被Chris的嗓音引得朝着他们看了过来，还有个金发的拿出手机对着他们不知道是在拍照片还是录像。Zach架着Chris往车边略显艰难地移动着，无暇顾及那些照片或者视频今晚会在推特掀起怎样可怕的风暴。  
“我要最大的，最豪华的。我要开游艇，我才不要在华尔街裸奔。Zachary Quinto也不是我未婚夫，Simon说他是个变态！”  
Chris歪着身子坐在副驾驶座上，闭着眼睛，嘴巴里却念念有词。Zach好笑地看着他在说到“变态”这个单词时嘟起嘴的样子，车顶的橘色灯光从头顶罩了下来，Chris脸上因为酒精泛起的红晕也染上了那种颜色。Zach在发动车子前俯身在Chris的脸颊上落下一个吻，挡风玻璃外亮起的闪光灯让他迅速坐直身子，皱起了眉头。  
矮个子的记者抱着相机迅速跳上了一辆黑色的SUV，大概是怕Zach解开安全带下车揍他一顿。Chris在一边还在小声地念叨着游艇和Zach的名字，他砸吧了两下嘴巴，窝在副驾驶座上睡得还挺香。Zach回忆起上次带喝醉的Chris回家时Chris在他的奔驰车门上留下的那个脚印，不知道今天这辆宾利会不会遭到一样的虐待。  
车子顺利地驶入地下车库，Zach把宾利在车位上停稳后，任命地绕到了副驾驶座这边。在他帮Chris解安全带时，Chris大发慈悲地短暂清醒了一会儿。他一手抓着Zach的领带，摇摇晃晃地走下车来，朝着楼梯口的方向迈开了步子。忙着关车门的Zach差点被Chris勒死，后者却完全不自知地在Zach的咳嗽声里还在拼命地向前走。  
“我困了，我要睡觉。”  
死赖着不肯换睡衣也不肯去洗澡的Chris没有半点处女座该有的样子，他一进门就扑在Zach的床上，伸手捞过一只枕头抱在怀里便闭上了眼睛。Zach艰难地将被子从Chris的身下拽出来，帮他脱了衣服裤子鞋子袜子，套上睡袍。Zach正愁着怎么把Chris的睡姿调整到正常状态时，Chris迅速地钻进了Zach拉开的被子里，然后往右边滚了一圈，用被子把自己卷了起来。  
Zach目瞪口呆：“那我盖什么？”  
“游艇……”  
裹成寿司的Chris回答了他的问题后翻了个身，屁股对着Zach，把脑袋埋进了怀中的枕头里。  
Chris梦见自己有了一艘全世界最大最豪华的游艇，他和Zach一起坐着游艇出海去吹风。海风在他们接吻时把他们的头发吹得乱七八糟，Chris抱着Zach，大声地在他耳边喊了句：“我爱你！”  
Chris被自己吓醒了。  
床的另外半边是空的，枕头看起来也不像是有人睡过的样子。Chris揉了两把眼睛，还好他昨晚去酒吧前就把隐形眼镜摘了。他起床穿上拖鞋一边往客厅走，一边大声地喊着Zach的名字。  
“我在厨房。”熟悉的人声从公寓的另外一边传来，Chris走过去靠在厨房门口看着穿着蓝色围裙的Zach煎香肠。  
“我想吃培根。”Chris提出了异议。  
“想吃培根就去洗澡，干净的浴袍在我卧室的衣柜里。”  
“你昨晚在哪睡的？”Chris突然问道。  
“客房。”Zach把香肠放进一边的盘子里，“你把被子都卷走了，我除了睡客房还有别的选择吗？”  
被拿培根的Zach赶去洗澡的Chris泡在浴缸里，一边在掌心无聊地搓着泡沫，一边回忆着他昨晚做的那个梦。梦里他和Zach就像一对交往了很多年的情侣，全身心地信赖依赖着彼此。梦里对Zach的那种爱和依恋现在回想起来也清晰得像是Chris的本心，他察觉到这一点，掌心里的泡沫被Chris顺手摔进了水里。他后仰了脑袋，用湿漉漉的手捂上了眼睛。  
“该死的Zachary Quinto……”Chris叹了口气，“我好像真的喜欢上你了。”


End file.
